dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Sandubadear
Matelsmed Parabens pela pag amiga beigos Matelsmed (discussão) 16h41min de 18 de janeiro de 2015 (UTC) teste 17h05min de 18 de janeiro de 2015 (UTC) TheKingVegeta se eu encontrar topicos que foram vandalizados como reportar? TheKingVegeta (discussão) 03h12min de 31 de janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Convite Olá, Sandubadear! Sou o Fundador e Burocrata da Narutopédia, uma wiki que se encontra em um estado de crescimento constante. Apesar disso, ainda temos muito poucos usuários ajudando-nos e gostaria de convidá-lo para editar lá sempre que possível para você. Se estiver disposto, também podemos fazer uma parceria entre ambas as wikis, rendendo divulgações de nossas wikis na página principal de ambas. Aguardo uma resposta! Abraços, Takashimaru. Takashimaru (discussão) 23h59min de 12 de fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Na realidade, é fácil editar na Narutopédia por que nós pegamos nosso conteúdo da nossa wiki irmã americana, com o consentimento deles, é claro. Mas também sempre criamos nosso próprio conteúdo quando possível. Quanto a parceria, não acho que precisemos de banners, basta adicionar os Wordmarks de ambas as wikis em um espaço da página principal, o que acha? Takashimaru (discussão) 00h15min de 13 de fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Wordmark é o logo da wikia ---> Arquivo:Wiki-wordmark.png Takashimaru (discussão) 00h29min de 13 de fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Por que não há apenas a gente, existe uma outra wiki. Nós e essa outra wiki temos uma longa história de brigas passadas numa tentativa de derrubarmos uma a outra, embora agora as coisas estejam na paz entre ambas as comunidades. Enfim... Já estou adicionando o logo desta wiki na página principal de lá. Takashimaru (discussão) 00h47min de 13 de fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Help I need your help. Can you come to this blog and post "Hi estic a favor" on a comment? I'm trying to become bureaucrat and I need people commenting this blog. Thank you Sand! Dani3po (disc.) 08h11min de 17 de fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) vou tentar vir mais estou bem ocupado TheKingVegeta (discussão) 05h18min de 16 de abril de 2015 (UTC) nunca e tarde para nada divulguei pra uns amigos aqui TheKingVegeta (discussão) 03h14min de 7 de maio de 2015 (UTC) opa ja está 69 a 54 acho que da pra ganhar TheKingVegeta (discussão) 03h34min de 7 de maio de 2015 (UTC) Eae como vai? Foxy The Pirate Fox 16h40min de 14 de maio de 2015 (UTC) Valeu eu acabo de entrar e quero ajudar muito Cauã29 (discussão) 15h35min de 19 de maio de 2015 (UTC)Cauã29 Sandubadear,como sou novato, eu quero saber quais os codigos de cores Cauã29 (discussão) 16h40min de 20 de maio de 2015 (UTC)Cauã29Cauã29 (discussão) 16h40min de 20 de maio de 2015 (UTC) Boa,valeu Ok irei te ajudar ao máximo e estou ciando a pag garlick ho Foi mal,deu problema para criar a pág Gralick-Ho Cauã29 (discussão) 17h35min de 20 de maio de 2015 (UTC)Cauã29Cauã29 (discussão) 17h35min de 20 de maio de 2015 (UTC) Olha eu editando a pag tenshinhan do futuro e percebi que toda vez que tento add uma imagem pela mídia ela aparece lá embaixo da tela agradecerei a tua ajuda Cauã29 (discussão) 02h07min de 21 de maio de 2015 (UTC)Cauã29Cauã29 (discussão) 02h07min de 21 de maio de 2015 (UTC) Valeu,cara vc é gente boa desculpa nao faço mas isso ok Você é demais Cauã29 (discussão) 18h41min de 21 de maio de 2015 (UTC)CauãCauã29 (discussão) 18h41min de 21 de maio de 2015 (UTC) Aí cara,foi mau não terminar a pag Galick Ho,é que a luz caiu new forum If you want to say something in this forum/discussion, feel free. It's about what could be the argument, the new enemies of Z Warriors, the importance of new generation (Pan, Bra, Uub, Goten, Trunks, ...) Is interesting know more opinions!^^ Dani3po (disc.) 16h16min de 22 de maio de 2015 (UTC)